


Safe From Harm

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluff written for a very charming ten year old, who adores Erica. </p><p>Potentially AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe From Harm

It’s been weeks since the plane crash, people have been hurt, but nobody killed. Bryn has finally settled back into routine, Mim clearly enjoying her life with her son home and her twin daughters, content enough to be a mother. Will and Laura seem to fuss more lately, and she tolerates it as best she can, but Erica knows, deep down, she was lucky. 

She spends days with friends now, although she still works, still supports her children and her husband and she always will. The only difference lately is that she feels safer, although the plane had been unexpected, surely that was the most one person could suffer. 

Will seems happier now, content to spend time simply watching her work, or reading. He pushes himself less and allows himself to heal a little more, as much as is possible from what he has suffered. His smile is easier now and hers comes clearer every time. 

She can’t help but smile. They have been blessed.


End file.
